


As Love Is a Series of Compromises

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: jen00: Begin by telling me how you guys ended up adopting the catfullxsun: i wanted him and mark didn’tfullxsun: but as love is a series of compromisesfullxsun: we’re keeping the cat





	1. Cat

**10:48**

perfect_marks: Still coming over?

jen00: On my way

perfect_marks: Do u have allergies medicine?

jen00: Why?

perfect_marks: Cat

jen00: What?  
jen00: At your dorm?

perfect_marks: Ya

jen00: Since when?

perfect_marks: Yesterday night

jen00: How did that happen?

perfect_marks: Long story  
perfect_marks: But do u have the medicine?

jen00: Yeah, in some pocket in my backpack  
jen00: How do you suddenly have a cat??

 

**10:53**

jen00: ???

 

 **10:55**  
  
jen00: Mark?

perfect_marks: Too lazy to type

_1 missed call_

perfect_marks: In the bus, too loud

jen00: Pfff  
jen00: Tell me when I get there

perfect_marks: Ya dw

jen00: Do you have pics of the cat though

perfect_marks: Nope

jen00:  :(

 

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

**10:57**

jen00: Why tf do you have a cat?  
  
fullxsun: he was hiding in a bush in front of the dorm building  
fullxsun: i’ve named him Yongie  
fullxsun: he’s a cute bastard and i would die for him

jen00: As much as I sympathize with that, Mark hates cats  
jen00: How did you convince him?

fullxsun: hate is a big word  
fullxsun: he’s lowkey scared of them

jen00: What

fullxsun: the anecdote involves a 5 year old mark, a kitten and an inflatable swimming pool

jen00: Will be all ears for that story later, but begin by telling me how you guys ended up adopting the cat  
  
fullxsun: i wanted him and mark didn’t  
fullxsun: but as love is a series of compromises  
fullxsun: we’re keeping the cat

jen00: Just like that?

fullxsun: are you doubting my infinite charms?

jen00: No, actually  
jen00: Which somehow makes it worse

fullxsun: ♡

jen00: Anyways  
jen00: Do you have pics?

fullxsun: hmmmmm abt 5498 of them

jen00: Shoot

fullxsun: hell yes

_21 pictures loading (34%)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first text fic dfghjk. Tell me what you thought, maybe? :')


	2. Storage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that the dorms go as follow: markhyuck, nominsung & renle

**13:23**

injuns: Our dorm isn’t a storage facility, you know

mochisung: wdym?

injuns: There were at least 5 of your shirts in our last batch of laundry  
injuns: Your textbooks are scattered randomly in the rooms  
injuns: I found an unidentifiable substance in a container to your name in the back of the fridge

**  
13:26**

injuns: Do you see my point?

 **  
** **13: 35**

mochisung: sorry...

  
**13:38**

injuns: Why are you always at our place?

mochisung: jeno and jaemin have been acting weird

injuns: ?

mochisung: idk... there’s a weird vibe

injuns: Expand on that.

mochisung: it’s like  
mochisung: tensed  
mochisung: idk

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

00z gc 

**13:38**

injuns: Are you guys fighting?

fullxsun: no  
fullxsun: should i be fighting someone?

injuns: Not you. Jaemin and Jeno.

fullxsun: they mad?

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

( _In DM)_

**13:40**

jen00: We’re not exactly fighting

injuns: Spill it

jen00: I’ll tell you in litt class

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

00z gc 

**13:45**

fullxsun: guys??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is happening. Kinda. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^ I hope it's enjoyable so far!


	3. Impulse

**01:33**

cheeenle: Should I buy a chinchilla??

mochisung: wtf  
mochisung: no

cheeenle: Why not :((

mochisung: chenle  
mochisung: you killed the succulent Kun got you in like, 2 weeks

cheeenle: Heyyyy that’s not fair. I didn’t kill bc I forgot abt it, I killed it by overwatering it.

mochisung: and that’s better because…?

cheeenle: I obviously cared!

mochisung: ok, sure, maybe  
mochisung: do you even know what adopting a chinchilla implies?  
mochisung: like, aren’t they only active at night?

cheeenle: Same though

mochisung: i mean...

cheeenle: I won!!   
cheeenle: I’m buying a chinchilla

jisung: chenle no

cheeenle: chenle yes 


	4. Vet

**18:31**

perfect_marks: Yongie keeps vomiting  
perfect_marks: I’m bringing him to the vet

fullxsun: shit  
fullxsun: i don’t have money for a vet

perfect_marks: Got it covered

fullxsun: what? how?

perfect_marks: I have some savings, it’s fine

fullxsun: i thought you were planning to buy a guitar

perfect_marks: Ik, but Yongie is sick

fullxsun: i’ll repay you

perfect_marks: You don’t need to

fullxsun: no no i will. you didn’t even want a cat, i won’t let you ruin yourself over him

  
**18:42**

perfect_marks: It’s just a check-up, it won’t be that expensive. He probs just ate smt bad, but I don’t wanna take a chance

  
**18:44**

fullxsun: then let’s split the bill

perfect_marks: I’m telling you it’s ok

fullxsun: mark let’s split bill

perfect_marks: For god's sake  
perfect_marks: Fine

fullxsun: ok  
fullxsun: thanks  
fullxsun: update me soon

perfect_marks: Yea I gotchu

  
**19:02**

fullxsun: it’s p cold outside  
fullxsun: do you want some hot coco when you get home? ~

perfect_marks: Sounds good hahah


	5. Dinner

Lucky Seven

**16:03**

cheeenle: Where are you guys?????

cupid_jaem: I’m at the library ^^   
cupid_jaem: Why?

cheeenle: Weren’t we meeting up for dinner?   
  
cupid_jaem: That’s tmr, not today :c

cheeenle: AHHHHHHHHH   
cheeenle: I went here straight from classes fuck me

injuns: Dumbass 

cheeenle: What do I doooo :(

cupid_jaem: Come back ig? ;-; 

mochisung: i can join you downtown if you want

cheeenle: Rly?

mochisung: i don’t mind

cupid_jaem: Awww

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

( _In DM_ )

mochisung: i can be there in 35 minutes

cheeenle: You’re the only person I can count on   
cheeenle: I’m treating you to some ice cream :D

mochisung: ayyyy :D


	6. Stress

**11:11**

cupid_jaem: Hyuuuck

fullxsun: that is i ~

cupid_jaem: How’d you get with Mark?

fullxsun: wut  
fullxsun: why

  
**11:15**

cupid_jaem: Just a random thought ^^

  
**11:17**

fullxsun: suspicious

cupid_jaem: You guys just seem cute ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

fullxsun: oh...  
fullxsun: you think so?   
  
cupid_jaem: UM obviously!!

fullxsun: i agree. we're pretty cute lmao 

cupid_jaem: Sooo how'd you get together?

fullxsun: uhhh  
fullxsun: i’m not sure. i THINK it’s official, but like  
fullxsun: we haven’t kissed yet or anything

cupid_jaem: Wait what? Really??  
  
fullxsun: basically we were out for a movie  
fullxsun: i was like “hahah is this a date”  
fullxsun: he said “yeah”  
fullxsun: and he ? didn’t ? push ? the matter further ???

cupid_jaem: Oof

fullxsun: thanks for your wise input :))

cupid_jaem: Hyuck, you'll be fine  
cupid_jaem: You guys are literally soulmates  
cupid_jaem: You just need to talk to him

fullxsun: i am stresSED


	7. Words

**20:16**

injuns: Have you told him?

jen00: Eh?

injuns: Oh come on  
injuns: You know what I’m talking abt

**  
20:27**

jen00: Ehhhhh

  
**20:30**

injuns: ….let me start again  
injuns: Jeno, dear  
injuns: Did you tell Jaemin that you like him back?

  
**20:34**

jen00: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

injuns: Disappointed but not surprised

jen00: Look I tried but… how does one just… do that, you know?

injuns: You literally live together  
injuns: Walk up to him and use your fucking words

jen00: It’s rly not that simple

injuns: Ah…  
injuns: I’m too sober for this

jen00: You don’t drink

injuns: Maybe I should start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have a plot in mind? Kinda. Do I just enjoy playing with 7dream's dynamic? Absolutely.
> 
> ps: ik the chapters are short af, but hopefully it's still enjoyable ;;;
> 
> pps: i’d like to thank tumblr sentence prompts for being a thing


	8. Houston

**9:09**

cheeenle: Houston, we have a problem

injuns: What did you do?

cheeenle: Why are you assuming I caused it? :((

injuns: Did you?

cheeenle: No!!!

injuns: Ah ok  
injuns: Sorry  
injuns: You have to admit that there’s a pattern of trouble following you

cheeenle: You’re mean

  
**9:12**

injuns: Observant*  
injuns: What’s the issue?

cheeenle: Jisung disappeared

injuns: He’s skipping classes?

cheeenle: Nooo not Park Jisung  
cheeenle: Chinchilla Jisung!

injuns: Oh ffs  
injuns: Your pet has such a stupid name

cheeenle: It’s not stupid. I like it.

injuns: No further comments  
injuns: Anyhow  
injuns: You’re telling me there’s a loose chinchilla in the building?

cheeenle: Mayyybe

injuns: Great

cheeenle: What do we do??

injuns: Do I look like a chinchilla expert?

cheeenle: Please :(

injuns: Sigh  
injuns: Text the gc  
injuns: It’ll be quicker if we all help

✼　 ҉ 　✼

　

Lucky Seven 

**9:17**

cheeenle: Guys I lost Jisung

cupid_jaem: He’s eating breakfast next to me ^^

cheeenle: Not human Jisung! Chinchilla Jisung!!!

perfect_marks: Wait what

injuns: Don’t ask

cheeenle: Can we meet up in the common room?  
cheeenle: We have to look for him quick :( I’m worried he’ll get hurt

perfect_marks: Unsure of what’s happening, but we got ur back   
perfect_marks: I’ll wake Hyuck up

cupid_jaem: ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑  
cupid_jaem: I’m bringing the others!


	9. Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some small changes to ch.6 btw

**00:38**

fullxsun: am i out of the loop?

jen00: Eh?

fullxsun: i feel like there’s stuff going on and no one’s telling me

jen00: Why would you think that?

fullxsun: for one, it’s been an entire century since we’ve had a full conversation

jen00: I guess we’ve been busy   
jen00: Finals and all

**  
** **00:41**

fullxsun: yeahhh but don’t you miss me? 

**  
00:42**

fullxsun: i’d miss me

**  
0:44**

jen00: Donghyuck   
jen00: Are you trying to say that you miss me?

fullxsun: is that a trick question?

jen00: no? 

fullxsun: hum

jen00: Do you wanna come over for a bit?   
jen00: Or facetime?

fullxsun: facetime sounds nice ♡ 

jen00: Ok

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

_  
Call ended (1 hour 42 minutes)  _


	10. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss 7dream

Lucky Seven

**12:00**

injuns: Who’s going home for the break?

cupid_jaem: Me and Jeno! Jisung is staying

  
**12:05**

fullxsun: mark is going back too   
  


**12:07**

injuns: K thanks

cupid_jaem: Why do you ask? ^^

injuns: Was trying to figure out if I could claim a full dorm for a few days   
injuns: Guess not

fullxsun: to enjoy some quality time by yourself… ? ;-)

injuns: You know what’s great?   
injuns: Napping without any risk of disruption

cupid_jaem: You could switch rooms with Jisungie :o

injuns: And leave him alone with Chenle? Unsupervised? 

fullxsun: why not?

injuns: They’re literal children, someone has to look after them

  
**12:12**

cupid_jaem: translation: renjun cares deeply for the well-being of the kids ;-; 

fullxsun: The renjun whisperer…  
fullxsun: Truly inspirational 

injuns: Guys wtf   
injuns: That’s not even how that expression works 

fullxsun: @cheeenle @mochisung RENJUN LOVES YOU


	11. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (during the break)

**20:53**

fullxsun: hey, can you buy shampoo for me?  
fullxsun: they don’t sell my brand in the school shop

perfect_marks: The one u usually use? w/ the green package?

fullxsun: yeah

perfect_marks: Sure hahah

fullxsun: thank you ♡

  
**20:57**

perfect_marks: Whatcha up to?

fullxsun: i’ve been catching up on tv series  
fullxsun: oh and yukhei is visiting rn ~  
fullxsun: wbu?

perfect_marks: Wait, Yukhei the exchange student?

fullxsun: yup

  
**21:00**

fullxsun: why?

perfect_marks: Idk  
perfect_marks: It seems like a long trip ig

fullxsun: he has some tournament in the city  
fullxsun: it’s nice to hang out with him again

perfect_marks: Ah

fullxsun: “ah”?

  
**21:02**

fullxsun: mark?

perfect_marks: Ya?

fullxsun: what’s wrong?

perfect_marks: Nothing

fullxsun: okay..?  

  
**21:04**

fullxsun: wait is it bc i used to have a crush on him?  
fullxsun: are you  jealous??

  
**21:05**

fullxsun: mark??

  
**21:07**

_1 missed call_

fullxsun: lee minhyung  
fullxsun: don’t you ghost me

  
**21:08**

perfect_marks: I’m not

fullxsun: no ofc.. just casually ignoring my messages and calls…..

perfect_marks: I was doing smt

  
**21:16**

perfect_marks: Hyuck

perfect_marks: I’m sorry

fullxsun: i know

perfect_marks: I miss you

fullxsun: you’ve been gone for 4 days lmao

perfect_marks: I’m used to seeing u every day, so like... yeah

fullxsun: can you bare the withdrawal symptoms? ~

perfect_mark: Hopefully

  
**21:19**

fullxsun: i miss you too

perfect_marks: Can I call u?

_Incoming call from Hyuck_


	12. Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (still during the break)

00z gc 

**00:01**

fullxsun: GUYS  
fullxsun: MARK ASKED ME OUT

injuns: Haven’t you been dating for the past month?

fullxsun: well yeah  
fullxsun: but no  
fullxsun: idk, but we’re dating now

cupid_jaem: YESSS FINALLYYY

injuns: Congrats!!

fullxsun: he said he’d treat us to pizza to celebrate when everyone’s back uwu

injuns: Did you just unironically uwu

fullxsun: isn’t there always a certain lvl of irony to it

injuns: Not if you’re Jaemin or smt

fullxsun: good point

cupid_jaem: Hey I’m still here :c

injuns: And you like using emoticons

cupid_jaem: Your point? (・_・ヾ

injuns: I-

cupid_jaem:  ˁᵒ͡ˑ̉ᵒˀ  
cupid_jaem: That’s a tiny bear  
cupid_jaem: He’s sad because you think he’s lame

injuns: Ok anyways  
injuns: @fullxsun you were saying?

jen00: 1) Hyuck I’m happy for you guys!!  
jen00: 2) Emoticons are cute

fullxsun: pizza

injuns: I’m in favor of free pizza

cupid_jaem: ・゜・(ノД`)

injuns: Ok pls stfu

jen00: Hey, no need to be rude

fullxsun: omg guys

injuns: Why are we friends

fullxsun: i ! finally ! got ! with mark !!!

cupid_jaem: Right!! This is a major Markhyuck event!!  
cupid_jaem: @injuns I’m not actually sad since ik you love me  
cupid_jaem: @jen00 Thanks for having my back ily

fullxsun: oh shit  
fullxsun: is that a confession??

cupid_jaem: asdfghjkl  
cupid_jaem: That’s not what I meant

 

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

cupid_jaem: I didn’t mean that I didn’t mean it

jen00: It's ok

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

injuns: Are you texting him rn??

jen00: Yes...

injuns: CONFESS

jen00: I can’t do that by text

injuns: You can’t irl either, so might as well

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

cupid_jaem: Did you do that on purpose? :/

fullxsun: obviously

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

jen00: Hey, would it be okay to confess by text?

fullxsun: JUST DO IT

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

jen00: I feel the same

cupid_jaem: The same?

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

jen00: Wait how do I do it??

fullxsun: Say “I like you”!!!

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

jen00: I like you

cupid_jaem: Oh  
cupid_jaem: We’re talking romantically, right?

jen00: Yes

cupid_jaem: Oh

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

cupid_jaem: JENO JUST SAID HE LIKED ME BACK

injuns: Shit, he actually did??

cupid_jaem: YES

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

jen00: HE SAID “Oh”

fullxsun: “oh”???

jen00: Is it a bad sign??

fullxsun: ask him if he wants to be your bf!!

jen00: I can’t do that

fullxsun: why not??

jen00: It sounds too cringey!!

fullxsun: jeno  
fullxsun: you guys have been cringely pinning for each other for 27938 years geT OVER YOURSELF 

 

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

cupid_jaem: Does that mean we’re boyfriends?

jen00: Yes

cupid_jaem: Really?

jen00: I mean if you want to  
jen00: It wasn’t an order or anything

cupid_jaem: I do

jen00: Oh  
jen00: Right, ok

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

fullxsun: did he reply???

jen00: I think we just got together

fullxsun: you think?????

✼　 ҉ 　✼

 

00z gc 

fullxsun: does this mean we can do double dates? ~

 

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

cupid_jaem: Then... Hi, boyfriend ^^

jen00: Uhhh hi

cupid_jaem: We should probably talk, right? 

_incoming call from Jeno_

✼　 ҉ 　✼　

 

00z gc 

injuns: Hello, yes, I look forward to you guys being considerate so I don’t feel like a fifth wheel 24/7. Thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was chaotic, but I hopefully it was in a good way?? :''


	13. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the 190415 vlive

**17:09**

mochisung: chenle

  
**17:10**  
mochisung: chenle i’m scared

  
**17:12**

cheeenle: what’s wrong?? D:

mochisung: i think jeno and jaemin are making out in the kitchen

cheeenle: OMG

mochisung: what do i do?

cheeenle: Scream??

mochisung: seems like a bad idea??

cheeenle: Idk??  
cheeenle: OMG??  
cheeenle: RUN???

mochisung: where to??

cheeenle: HIDE???

mochisung: MAYBE???

cheeenle: OMG!!!

mochisung: YOU’RE MAKING ME NERVOUS STOP

cheeenle: HOLD ON, I'LL COME AND KNOCK  
cheeenle: That will probably make them stop???

mochisung: i'd hope so??

cheeenle: On my way!!!


	14. Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the finish line D:

**2:04**

fullxsun: mark?

perfect_marks: Yeah?

fullxsun: why aren’t you asleep?

perfect_marks: Why aren’t u?

fullxsun: i asked first…  
fulxsun: too busy thinking of me?

perfect_marks: Hahah u wish

 

**2:06**

fullxsun: i’m hungry

perfect_marks: We should make ramen

fullxsun: yesss

 **  
** **11:28**

perfect_marks: Have u seen my glasses?

 **  
** **11:35**

fullxsun: in the bathroom

perfect_marks: Fml

fullxsun: i can grab them after my class  
fullxsun: it’s supposed to end early

perfect_marks: Thanks bro

fullxsun: stop bro-ing me

perfect_marks: ?

fullxsun: we’re dating  
fullxsun: can’t you act accordingly?

perfect_marks: Right  
perfect_marks: Baby?

fullxsun: ok nvm go back

perfect_marks: You don’t like it?

fullxsun: asdfghjkl;

perfect_marks: Uh  
perfect_marks: I can find smt else if u don’t like it

fullxsun: actually,,  
fullxsun: keep it

perfect_marks: Ok…?  
perfect_marks: Are u sure?

fullxsun: yes

perfect_marks: Alright hahah

  
**11:41**

fullxsun: wait no

perfect_marks: No?

fullxsun: idk

perfect_marks: I can go with Hyuck..?

fullxsun: no i'm fine

perfect_marks: This is getting very confusing

fullxsun: i just don’t want to implode every time you text me

perfect_marks: Omg  
perfect_marks: U have a pet name kink?

fullxsun: wtf no

perfect_marks: Hahahah  
perfect_marks: You're cute, babe

fullxsun: mark no

perfect_marks: Honey...

fullxsun: stop

perfect_marks: Kitten <3

fullxsun: i will destroy you


	15. Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Dear Dream*

It’s Friday, too far into the night, and seven boys are talking in the dark.

“The letters of acceptance should start coming in by the end of the week,” Mark says quietly.

Jeno sighs. “I can’t believe you’re already graduating…”

Silence falls, and Mark takes a minute to study his friends. Renjun is lost in thoughts, looking through the window from the edge of the bed. The youngests lie on the carpet, half-asleep, and by their side, there’s a bundle of tangled limbs that Mark recognizes as Jeno and Jaemin.

“You’re still stuck with us,” comes a voice. “Whether you want it or not.”

Mark glances to his lap and finds Donghyuck staring up at him, the faint light from outside making his eyes shine.

“I know,” Mark replies, a smile tugging at his lips, and Donghyuck hums.

“I used to think you were cool, you know,” Renjun admits. “Since you were older and looked more mature.”

“ _Used to_?” Mark echoes.

“Then, I witnessed you burn microwave ramen,” Renjun continues.

“I misread the instructions!” Mark protests, straightening up. 

Soft laughter,

The sound of water running on the floor above,

A clock and its low ticking.

“I’ll miss you,” Jaemin confesses with a pout, and Jeno offers a subtle nod that means “me too”.

“It’s not like I’ll be gone forever,” Mark counters.

“But it won’t be the same,” Jaemin insists.

Jisung shifts, turning towards Mark. He looks tired and a bit sad. Mark tilts his head, and the younger forces a small smile.

“Don’t worry,” Mark says gently. “I’ll visit often.”

“You better,” Hyuck mutters.

Mark rolls his eyes. “Anyways, you can text me whenever."

“The group chat shall live on!” Chenle declares with surprising power, still curled up on the floor.

"And if you get too bullied because you're a nerd..." Donghyuck begins with a smirk. "Perhaps we'll consider taking you back."

Mark laughs despite himself, letting out a "shut up" between two chuckles.

The room is dark as seven boys think of the impending future.

Time flies,

Things change,

And yes, it's scary...

But at the end of the day,

Mark knows that if he ever gets lost,

There will be a light to guide him back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't initially planning to end this with 7dream feels sdfghjk my hand slipped. (Mayhaps I still haven't recovered from Mark's graduation, but we don't talk abt that.) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this story! It'd be lovely to hear what you thought of it ;; In any case, thank you for reading this far!! ♡


End file.
